By Chance
by mykonosparadise
Summary: Prussia and Germany are off rutting in the woods, and a soldier witnesses it. Kink is voyeurism.


**Character(s): **Prussia, Germany, human/soldier

**Pairing:** Prussia/Germany

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings:** voyeurism, oral, not beta'd, OC!soldier

**Request:**_ Prussia/Germany are off rutting in the woods, if you will, and someone that isn't a nation witnesses it._  
_Whether it be a soldier or a regular human, it's up to the author!anon, but preference would be this told from the person seeing them instead of from Prussia or Germany (Though, whether one of the two sees them watching is another story..)_

**- By Chance -**

It was almost mid-day when he realized he should relieve his bladder and with a few jests coming from other unit members − most of them his friends − he left to find a more secluded place. Luckily, their camp was situated near woodland. Even more convenient was the fact that barely anyone drifted into the dense forest unless necessary.

He strolled between the high beeches, the odor of nature so different from the putrid smell of weapons and steel, and he inhaled deeply, stepping over the foliage that reminded him of burnt umber.

After a while, he realized that he had wandered into the wood deeper than he initially intended, but the bladder didn't let him wait any longer, so he stepped up to the nearest tree and undid the rifle-green pants.

As a pleased smile spread across his lips he swore he could hear the angels sing somewhere above his head. A minute or two later and the divine melody gradually started to die away, his ears now picked up another sound coming from his vicinity, probably only few meters away.

It sounded almost like a groan.

On the alert, he buttoned the pants and waited to hear more.

And indeed, he didn't make a mistake — it _was_ a groan. Even the voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

Speechless yet curious and in fear of imminent danger, he cautiously drew nearer to the source of sounds, inwardly thanking God for the forest surrounding him.

A tree was in front of him, thick enough to hide two people pressed together, he took a breath and crossed himself quickly before sticking his head out enough to throw a look on whatever was happening out there. Depending on what was waiting for him, he would take appropriate action.

In case there's his own comrade, wounded perhaps — it could be possible, judging from the sounds he just heard — he would help, no doubt. If there is an enemy, he would retreat and immediately report to his commander. Who knows, maybe he could even get something out of all this...

And what a fool he was.

Instead of an injured fellow soldier or a bitter enemy — his own _bosses_!

Never in his life had he imagined to witness a sight similar.

Prussia, _the_ proud Prussia, on his knees, sucking on a cock like the most obedient and willing harlot, facing him.

Petrified as he stood there, unconsciously leaning forward a few inches as he couldn't believe his own eyes, jaw slack in utter surprise, he couldn't but notice who the other person was. Not a person − he corrected himself inwardly − but a nation, his bloody _boss_. Germany's shoulders were slouched against a tree, back turned to him, hips trusting forward into the welcoming mouth as far as Prussia would allow him.

He didn't want this to happen — he really didn't — nor had he the wish to disturb his commanders' private... _affairs_, but the God seemed to have some kind of satisfaction by playing cruel jokes on him today. The worst was that he wanted to move, to withdraw from his current position as soon as possible before either of them saw him, God forbid. Yet he stood there like immobilized, completely tongue-tied.

He tried to be repulsed, it didn't work. He could only watch as though hypnotized.

Prussia's mouth continued to work on his partner's erection devotedly, gloved hands twisted into the platinum-blond strands which he didn't seem to mind at all. With a new energetic push Germany let out another low groan, almost gagging Prussia who slammed his hips back against the trunk forcefully in return.

Scarlet eyes snapped open and glared at the nation above, silently challenging him to repeat his movement if he dared, lust so raw behind the suddenly half-leaded eyes that it mesmerized the man hiding nearby who never saw anything quite like that before.

Germany's fingers tugged at his hair harder, but the platinum-blond nation wouldn't even let out a sound in response to the harsh treatment.

"Go ahead and try, brat." He breathed against the hard manhood, voice husky, nothing like the usual jarred one he used while yelling at whole _troops_ of people.

The soldier heard Germany take few quick, shallow breaths of what he guessed was frustration before he spoke.

"... _Gilbert_..." Something between a plea and an order, it was hard to decide, but the words rather than the tone itself caught the soldier's attention. Like everyone else, he knew their names, but it was a taboo. Not allowed for humans to use. It appeared that only the nations among themselves used the names and he listened carefully, trying to hear more, but there was nothing to be heard beside the soft panting.

His gaze unconsciously switched to Prussia again — his mouth, to be precise — but he couldn't see much from his position. He couldn't see the details, or how the older blond now teased the sensitive slit lewdly, hands traveled over Germany's clothed thighs, still denying him full satisfaction as he swirled his tongue over the glistening glans playfully. Then he decided to take a completely different course and swallowed the cock in head-spinning zeal. A throaty moan escaped Germany at the action, muscles spasmed as the soldier himself without even realizing or wanting it emitted an involuntary guttural grunt, member stirring at the vivid images.

He immediately regretted it.

And as the younger blond didn't even seem to have perceived his presence, a pair of red eyes settled on him, the intense gaze penetrating, bringing him out of stupor. His heart sank.

He has been discovered.

Blood rushed to his entire face, temples pulsated in fear.

He waited for the inevitable, expecting the older nation to brawl at him like he usually did at soldiers or simply come there and pummel him to dust, but nothing happened.

As dedicated as throughout the whole ordeal, concentrated on task at hand, he showed no real interest for his presence.

Maybe there was still hope, maybe he could assure Prussia that he ended up there accidentally, found himself in wrong place at the wrong time and prevent the tragedy before the things got out of hand.

The rest of his body still frozen, he opened his mouth, not even having a clear idea what he would say, but he was stopped by Prussia himself.

The platinum-blond released the blond's erection, one hand resumed the work as he jerked the standing nation off with a strong grip and a determined pace, then quickly put a finger over his lips in a sign for the soldier to keep quiet. Germany appeared to be lost in his own world, bucking his hips into the warm hand. Judging by the moans of delight, Prussia must be doing his job amazingly good.

Stupefied, but most importantly _embarrassed_ beyond words, he closed his mouth again and suddenly felt how dry his throat was.

Swallowing quietly, he did what was required from him and tried to turn around, mouse-quiet. His legs weren't complying at first, but he managed to move after few attempts. He turned his back to the couple, not sparing them another glance.

As he advanced, praying silently for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, he felt scarlet eyes on his back, following him until he disappeared from their sight.

* * *

He spent the day in anguish and nerve-wrecking silence, the entire time waiting for something − he himself wasn't exactly sure for what.

Would he be called out? It was already night, most units were about to head to sleep — how high was the possibility that Prussia knew his name anyway? There were thousands.

Still, he felt paranoid. It seemed highly improbable that he would escape punishment for what happened earlier that day.

His worst suspicions came true when he was ordered by his superordinate to immediately report to the command — to Prussia, he assumed.

As the makeshift base − the temporal whereabouts of the commanders − came into his sight, he made a decision, resolved to defend himself. Or at least try to prove his innocence, for he never wished the encounter to happen in the first place.

He walked past the guards with determination and upon finding only the Prussian inside the spacious room he started speaking right away.

"Sir, I never had the intention to follow you or harm you in any way, I assure you—"

"Have you forgotten how to salute, soldier?" Prussia interrupted, voice perfectly calm, watching him almost apathetically.

His cheeks flamed red.

What else could eventually go wrong today?

"No, Sir!" He performed the hand-gesture of respect, now falling completely silent.

He stood straight, faking bravado, eyes fixed on a random ledge stowed with military maps. He believed he will be chastised. Whipping, public shaming, severe physical punishment — many ideas were coming to his mind. He wasn't exactly fond of either of those.

Strangely enough, he became what he last expected.

"Just to be clear, soldier." No dudgeon, no rage, ire − nothing. Just an overly pleasant tone that gave him shivers. "You didn't see anything. You didn't hear anything."

Few moments passed as his brain processed the words before he gave an almost inconspicuous nod. He was about to salute in understanding when Prussia interrupted his intentions.

"That or I'll nail your tongue to the nearest tree." He said it with such promising tone, stressing each word, enjoying in watching the poor man squirm under his gaze.

The soldier gathered enough courage to salute again properly, but when he finally found he voice again, Prussia was already gone.

"Yes, sir." He said quietly, but no one heard him.

As he left the tent with utter relief he knew — it was a secret he would carry to his grave.

**- The End -**


End file.
